1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter, and a multi-function peripheral, there has been known, for example, an inkjet recording medium that employs a liquid discharge recording method using a recording head including a liquid discharge head (liquid droplet discharge head) discharging liquid droplets.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-025663 discloses a liquid discharge head including a plurality of nozzles discharging liquid droplets, a plurality of respective liquid chambers in communication with the nozzles, a plurality of liquid supply paths supplying liquid to the respective liquid chambers, and a common liquid chamber in communication with the liquid supply paths, in which liquid is supplied from the common liquid chamber to the liquid supply paths in the direction orthogonal to the direction parallel to the liquid flow direction in the liquid supply paths, and a filter member is disposed between the common liquid chamber and the liquid supply paths.